


Pretending (To Be Something I'm Not)

by Kaimu



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu





	Pretending (To Be Something I'm Not)

"I need a drink!"

Brad Bell, or better known by his friends as Cheeks, stormed into Tommy Joe Ratliff's basement, knocking over said Tommy Joe's drink as he slammed his bag onto the table with a loud 'bang'.

Tommy, who hosted a birthday party for his eighteenth birthday, scowled at his friend.

"What the hell crawled up your ass? Or should I say; what didn't."

Brad send a death glare as Tommy smirked at him, then nudged his head towards the staircase where their friend Adam Lambert was just descending from with a girl on his arm. Both smiling, but both of their smiles obviously fake.

Tommy understood immediately why Brad was in a bad mood.

"Are they having a fight **again**?" Tommy intentionally put an exclamation on the word 'again'.

Brad, still muttering curses under his breath as he poured himself a drink, looked over at his friend with the most exasperated look on his face that Tommy had ever seen.

"It's getting ridiculous, really," he sipped from his drink as he gestured wildly around with his free hand, "That bitch has him so under her thumb that he doesn't even dare to look at me anymore. The whole ride in the car I was trying to make eye contact with him while she kept on bitching about absolutely everything, but all he did was stare out of the window. I'm sick of this, Tommy. I'm sick of seeing him hurt."

Tommy nodded, watching the "happy couple" out of the corner of his eyes.

Brad was right. It was ridiculous. Even more so because Adam wasn't even straight, for some unknown reason, he just pretended to be.

Why? Neither of them knew.

That bitch of a so called girlfriend wasn't even that hot so Tommy wondered what Adam could possibly see in her.

Sure, she was rich and all that, but Adam was never the person to fall in love with possessions over personality.

"It's so obvious that he's not in love with her," Brad said, pulling Tommy's attention back to him." Come on, the guy is totally gay, anyone can see that. Why is he even trying?"

Tommy shrugged, "Maybe he likes her..."

"Oh pu-lease," Brad scoffed, rolling his eyes, "What the hell is there to like? She's totally blackmailing him."

Tommy raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Blackmailing?"

"I don't know," Brad trailed back a little because he didn't have proof after all. "She must've done something to keep him with her. Just look at him," he shook his head as both he and Tommy looked over at their friend, "He's getting closer and closer to a depression and the only thing she ever does is talk him down even more."

"As much as I don't understand why he's with her," Tommy spoke up again, "I do understand why she wants to be with him and why she's so desperate to keep him at her side."

"I think everyone does. I mean, Adam is a god. He could be owner of a harem, consisting of girls and boys, if he wanted to. She's just a selfish bitch who likes to keep the good stuff for herself. I wonder if they ever even make out..."

Tommy shivered at the thought of his friend making out with that...that...Well, that _thing_.

Suddenly he heard laughter coming from one of the tables he had placed around his basement and looked in that direction at a group of boys and girls from his school, one guy catching his attention.

He smiled wickedly and nudged Brad's arm with his elbow. "I think I know something that will make our dear friend Adam see who he really is."

Brad frowned, then followed Tommy's line of vision and almost choked on his drink.

"Kris Allen!" he exclaimed, Tommy quickly putting his hand on his lips to calm him down. "Are you kidding me? He's like, the most outed gay there is."

Tommy knew that alright... He once had the extreme pleasure of having a, very hot if he says so himself, one night stand with the boy and, most importantly, he knew he had a weak spot for Adam.

What was so great about that knowledge was that Tommy also knew that Adam had a very soft spot for Kris Allen.

Even though the boys barely spoke to each other, mainly because of the thing on Adam's arm, the sexual tension between them was almost touchable.

"He's perfect." Tommy stated, sipping from his drink once again, "What do I get if I get those two," he pointed to Adam and his "girlfriend", "To break up. And those two," this time he gestured his hand between Adam and Kris, "To get together."

Brad stared at his friend, then back and forth between Kris and Adam, then back to his friend.

"I seriously doubt that you can do this," Brad started tentatively, "But if you can, I'll pay for all your drinks, whole night long, the next time we go out."

Tommy smirked and shook Brad's outstretched hand. "Deal."

With that being said, he downed his drink in one go, mouthed "watch me" to Brad as he sauntered away to where Kris was sitting with his friends.  
Brad was staring after him with interest, but still pretty sure that Tommy couldn't pull this off.

'Cause if he did...Man, he would be losing a lot of money.

 

~~

 

"Hi Pretty Boy,"

Tommy practically purred into Kris' ear, standing behind him, his chin resting on Kris' shoulder.

Kris' eyes widened for a second before a wide smile appeared on his face and he turned his head a little towards Tommy.

"Tommy Joe, you certainly know how to throw a party."

Tommy lifted his head up, grinning widely, and came to stand beside Kris, arm lazily draped around his waist.

"Of course I do. Want to dance?"

Well, you could say a lot about Tommy, but he always got straight to the point.

"You know I'm not good at dancing, Tommy."

Tommy snorted, "Ah, come on, babe. I know you can work those hips to a beat."

Tommy winked and Kris blushed, making Tommy grin. He loved when Kris blushed at something he said.

"Thank you, Tommy," Kris said when he recovered a little, "I still don't feel like dancing."

"Really?" Tommy leaned very close to Kris, his lips almost touching his ear, "Not even with Adam Lambert?"

Kris nearly spat out his drink he had just taken a sip from and Tommy mentally patted himself on the back.

He was really getting good at this.

"He's here?" Kris almost whispered.

"Of course he is, doll," Tommy said, nudging his head towards the place where Adam was standing. "Unfortunately, the thing is here as well."

He noticed the tension in Kris' shoulders, more like his whole body, when he looked at Adam and the girl at his arm.

"Why is he still with her?" Kris asked, and was that a growl in his voice?

"That's what we're all asking ourselves all the time, babe," Tommy answered, "None of us have an answer to it, sadly enough."

Kris sadly shook his head, "I wish he would stop pretending. I mean, it's obvious that he doesn't really like girls, isn't it?"

He actually looked at Tommy like he needed some kind of confirmation, that his thoughts about Adam being gay were right.

Tommy nodded, "He does like them, but not in that way."

Kris smiled thankfully, his eyes never leaving Adam's tall figure.

Tommy noticed it of course and nudged him with his hip, "Are you sure you don't want to dance?"

Kris considered it for a minute, then shrugged his shoulders.

What did he have to lose? Absolutely nothing.

Tommy, of course, took this at a yes and started pulling Kris to the dance floor and made him wait so he could whisper something in the DJ he had hired his ear.

Kris almost ran back towards the sidelines, right where he came from, when he heard the song Tommy had asked for.

He didn't even know the title, but it was a song to which people would just press up against each other and grind.

Well, that's exactly what Tommy was planning to do as he wrapped his arms around Kris from behind and started moving his hips, making Kris move with him.

"Come on, baby," Tommy whined into Kris' ear, "I know you can do better than this."

It was true. Kris wasn't even trying to sway along with Tommy, but then he noticed, noticed Adam looking at him and Tommy with a look he couldn't decipher at all.

He swallowed and closed his eyes, pressing his ass back against Tommy's crotch, earning a delighted moan from him.

"That's it, baby," Tommy purred, noticing that Kris was finally getting into it, "You're so freaking hot."

Kris didn't know how it happened but suddenly he was pressed between two bodies instead of against one.

He opened his eyes to see Brad in front of him, wrapping his arms around his neck and grinding against him from the front, while Tommy was still at his back.

He was freaking sandwiched. Sandwiched by a one night stand and the best friend of the guy he longed for for a very long time.

He thought he was going to freak out, but miraculously so, he wasn't. He just went with it.

"I think it's working," Brad almost shouted over Kris' shoulder making Kris glare at him. "Sorry, petal. Just talking to Tommy Joe at your back."

Kris rolled his eyes, feeling Tommy smile into his neck.

Since when had he been nuzzled into his neck?

Ok, this was just getting weird...

"You think?" Tommy smirked as he lifted his head to look at Brad, "I can feel steel grey-blue eyes practically burning a hole through the back of my head."

"Uh-oh," Brad said in a strangely amused voice, "They're fighting..."

Kris frowned but before he could ask what Brad meant Tommy was cheering.

"Good! This is what I was hoping for."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kris asked confused.

"Nothing," Brad answered before Tommy could, "Just Adam who's having another fight with his bitch again. Nothing new."

Kris' eyes widened, "They're fighting?" he exclaimed, "And what do you mean 'again'?"

"Oh sweetie, you're not gonna tell me you've never seen them fight before." Brad said, his voice almost patronizing.

"No, I haven't." Kris replied indignantly, "Are they fighting a lot?"

Brad just stared at Kris but Tommy seemed to get it.

"It kind of makes sense. Miss bitch wouldn't want to see Krissy here see her and Adam having a fight because she was afraid Kris might take his chance to steal Adam away from her."

"Wha-"

"Of course!" Brad exclaimed, cutting Kris off, "Ow, I believe it's getting worse. They're getting on-lookers."

The three boys stopped dancing and stared at the scene that had been created.

There was obviously a shouting match because words like, "Bitch", "Asshole", and "I don't know why I'm still with you," could be heard over the loud music.

It ended with the so called girlfriend running up the stairs and Adam running into the store room the Ratliff's had in their basement.

"Go after him," Tommy said to Kris, who was still staring at the stairs.

"Uh, what?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and pointed to the store room, "Adam is over there. Go after him, boy."

Kris felt himself guided over to the store room by two pair of hands on his back, then he was gently pushed inside. He heard the door slam closed behind him.

What was he gonna do now?

There was no way Tommy and Brad were gonna let him out before he tried to talk to Adam.

Guess he just had to man up and do it.

~~

He found Adam, standing in front of a cupboard full of canned food, his back turned to Kris.

"Adam?" Kris asked softly, trying not to scare him or something, "It's me, Kris. Kris Allen."

Now how lame was that?

Of course Adam would know who he is.

Adam snorted, trying to wipe away his tears, "I figured as much."

_See! He knows...Damn it, Kris. Stop saying stupid, lame things._

"Are you ok?"

 _Oh sweet Jesus...Just shut the hell up, Kristopher_.

"Never been better."

_Oh, the sarcasm...._

"I'm sorry..."

Adam turned around, his eyebrow raised, "Why? You haven't done anything wrong."

Kris noticed shallow blue streaks across Adam's cheeks.

Was he wearing make up? Eyeliner?

Trying to stay focused, Kris mentally shook himself, the shrugged lightly.

"I saw you watching me dance with Tommy and Brad. Is that why you had a fight with your girlfriend?"

_Why do I keep saying these things?_

Adam sucked in a breath, "You call that dancing?" he almost sounded angry, "You were almost having a fucking threesome in the middle of the dance floor!"

_Great, now he's mad. Thank you Tommy and Brad. You're both such great help, it's unbelievable._

"You have a girlfriend."

_Oh yeah, great thing to blurt out like that, Kris. Especially when he's mad._

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you shouldn't be jealous of three boys dancing with each other when you have a girlfriend at your side."

_Oh Lord, he's so gonna hit me right now. Way to go, Kris. Way to go._

For a moment it looked like Adam really is gonna punch him, but then his eyes soften and he just looks sad. Which, for some reason, seems even worse for Kris.

He really didn't mean to make Adam sad. But apparently, he had done just that.

"I'm sorry," Kris started to apologize, "I didn't mean to-"

"I never loved her..."

Kris barely heard what Adam whispered, "What?"

"I said that I never loved her," Adam answered, a bit louder this time.

"Then why are you still with her?" Kris asked, finally daring to step closer to the taller, beautiful boy.

"I'm not," Adam replied, looking straight into Kris' eyes, "I just broke up with her."

"Why?" Kris whispered as Adam walked closer to him as well. They both stopped when their bodies were almost touching.

Adam let out a sigh. He knew he had to come clean now.

"You remember when you and Tommy had a one night stand? Well, I do." Adam didn't even wait for Kris' answer, "He kept on bragging about how good it was. How good and, especially, hot you were. It did something to me...At first I didn't know what it was but after a while I realized that I was jealous. Jealous because he had sex with you." He let out a nervous, awkward laugh, "How fucked up is that, huh? You're jealous of your bisexual friend having sex with someone you barely even talk to. Even worse, said person is a guy as well."

Kris stayed quiet. He knew Adam wasn't done yet, so he waited.

"I told Larissa one time and boy, do I regret it." Adam continued, now talking about his ex-girlfriend,"She was so angry at me. She yelled at me that it was wrong for boys to like boys in that way, just like it was wrong for girls to like girls. I didn't agree with her and she got even angrier. It was our first fight. I should've broken things up with her after that. I should have known that what I felt for her wasn't love, it wasn't even friendship. It was just..."

"Tell me," Kris inquired softly, gently taking Adam's hand, smiling when Adam didn't pull away.

"I was trying not to feel lonely, but ended up feeling more lonely than ever. I'm not meant to be with a girl, I realize that now more than ever."

Kris smiled warmly, squeezing Adam's hand, "Are you coming out to me?"

Adam smiled back, leaning closer to Kris to rest his forehead against his.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"About damn time," Kris breathed before closing the space between their mouths and gently crashing their mouths together.

That kiss with Kris felt better to Adam than anything he had ever felt before. He just didn't want it to stop,like,ever.

Suddenly there was loud pounding on the door. Kris tried to pull away but Adam had his hand on the back of his neck, holding him close.

"Guys!" Tommy's voice sounded through the door, "Party is over. Come out of the storage room so I can kick you out of my house."

That made Adam loosen his hold and Kris was able to break the kiss, smiling when he heard a soft whine escape Adam's throat.

"Sorry," he said softly, "You heard Tommy...We have to go. We can always pick this up tomorrow if you'd like..."

Adam watched as a blush appeared on Kris' face and kissed him once more.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah..."

"I would love to," Adam answered, not able to hold back another kiss, then breaking away and taking Kris' hand in his. "Come on, let's go baby."

Kris' eyes widened when Adam called him 'baby', probably absentmindedly because he didn't seem to have a problem with it as he lead Kris to the door.

Adam pulled the door open when Tommy was ready to pound on it again, so Tommy quickly pulled his hand back with Adam and Kris in front of him.

"Well, we'll be going then," Adam said with a huge smile on his face, his hand still holding Kris' "Bye guys."

Kris didn't say anything, just waved over his shoulder at the two gaping boys behind him as he and Adam made their way up the stairs.

Tommy was the first to recover from his shock, a smirk took place on his face when he saw Brad, still staring at the stairs.

He walked over to him and leaned into him, his lips caressing Brad's ear.

"You owe me a lot of drinks, honey." he purred, then squeezed Brad's shoulder before walking off, chuckling to himself.

Brad slowly recovered as well after Tommy's words finally sunk in.

He walked up the stairs and made a promise to himself,

_"I'll never make a bet again."_


End file.
